Aboard the Nebuchadnezzar with Talian and Gorbie
SCENE 1 During down-time aboard the Nebuchadnezzar after the events on Nar-Shadda, Gorbie notices Talian seems forlorn and withdrawn, spending all his time constructing droids. Finding Talian moping in solitude one day in his workshop, Gorbie decides to approach him on the subject... Gorbie: “Greetings Talian. You haven’t been yourself recently - what troubles you?” Talian: “Greetings Gorbie. This vision we have all now shared has affected me deeply: I feel it is our destiny to play a great part in the great events to unfold, and of course it is to direct it to the end of good. I am frustrated with myself, however, and feel I have squandered my talents, not achieved my full potential, and consequently am not able to make a meaningful contribution towards this great challenge...” Gorbie: (pauses thoughtfully) “I have observed that you cling to your past and the sadness in it... with this sadness in your heart, you will not be able to control your emotions to master the force, and the use of your lightsabre. I also sense that you are strong in the force and I believe you will play a big part in the unfolding events.” Talian: “I have difficulty sharing your optimism for my future... I fear that ‘mastering the force’ is a goal so far outside my capacity as to make it a dream... And the lightsaber? I vowed never to touch one along with any other weapon - it was bad enough to be an Alderaanian going to war, I needed to tell myself at least I used no weapons other than my own body. But now I have broken even that vow to myself... No Gorbie, I am unworthy of the mantle of ‘hero’ and I fear I have permanently ruined my chances of greatness...” Gorbie: “Hmmm... I sense much sadness in you - it is unfortunate and most unwarranted! You are a great individual with much to offer the universe - why are you being so hard on yourself for doing what you believed was right?? Talian, you of all people should realize it is not wielding weapons that makes men unworthy - it is what they wield them for - what they fight for. And you fight to defend peace and justice. This is what Jedi do, when they must. This makes you an excellent Jedi. Let go of your sadness, regain hope, and let me help you master yourself and your destiny. Let me teach you more about being a Jedi...” Talian: (Looking inspired) “You are correct - I do have much sorrow in my heart and it has become bitterness and self-loathing... I can see now how these dark feelings have held me back, stunting my growth and connection to the force... I am ready to let them go now. Will you teach me to come into harmony with myself and attain my true destiny?” Gorbie: (laughs) “... I accept - you are certainly a worthy candidate.” Talian: “Excellent - thank you Master Gorbie. Shall I begin doing push-ups? I am very good at them...” Gorbie: “No... no push-ups. In order for you to progress further you must first unlearn what you have learned, and I suspect your reliance on your physical strength is holding you back. We are so much more than this crude physical matter - luminous beings are we. You must find peace both within and without. Sit in meditation while you balance this datapad on your head and we will talk more of what makes you happy... ” Much Training Ensues Gorbie: “Now Talian, tell me how the condition of your people affects your emotions...” Talian: “The plight of my people is a tragedy - it saddens me to even think of it. And it angers me to think that they have accepted their fate and are ready to resign themselves to a life of imprisonment... And the one person who should be most concerned, our Princess-heir, has lost all hope and thrown her lot in with the enemy. I see it going towards nowhere but more suffering and tragedy...” Gorbie: “I understand your disappointment with Leia, and your frustration over the situation of your people: what you believe to be the right direction for the refuges is not the direction she has taken. And, of course, when one’s homeworld is all-but obliterated by a tyrannical government, it is bound to cause anger. Do not be so harsh on Leia - like you, she did what she thought was the right thing, although sadly it has brought her down a dark path.You must let go of your past and the pain it brings you to be a Jedi.” Talian: “I don’t understand how letting go of my past - my identity - will make me a better Jedi ...” Gorbie: “By letting go of your past, you let go of any negative emotions associated with it. Your mind is clouded by your emotions. Your emotions are attached to large concerns, over which you ultimately have no control. The only thing you have control over is yourself...” Talian: “So I am to simply forget about my suffering people, our vacant leader, and the impending doom awaiting us all?? My family died while...” Gorbie: “No. Stop. We’ve moved beyond you telling me about your emotions. You must learn to control your emotions in the worst of situations. Use the force. Here is a lightsaber - turn it on and hold it over your head. Now tell me about the plight of your dead people. Tell me all about the dead husks of your family...” Back in the control room, Roth sits, feet up, looking at a video feed of Gorbie and Talian - Talian with a lightsaber above his head and tears in his eyes. Roth can’t hear sound through his spy cam, but he can see the lightsaber dip ever so slightly, coming extremely close to cleaving Talian’s skull. “What a bunch of idiots...” he thinks to himself. What seems like hours later, the lightsaber is steady above Talian’s head... Talian: (calmly) “And they died, while holding their internal organs....” Gorbie: (Interjecting, trying to incite Talian’s anger one last time) “And tell me once more of the former plight of a dead and beaten people...” Talian: (anger spent, emotions calm) “... the plight of my people is truly but one amongst many countless others... Even more so considering the impending apocalypse. If it is the destiny of my people, they will one day be free to live peaceably on a world of their own... if it is not, then so be it, and I can only hope their suffering is short and their deaths meaningful. The best thing I can do for them, however, is to prepare the universe to defeat the invading armada.... Gorbie: “Good. You have learned to control your worst emotions. Your emotions from this point will be control. One day however, you will need to think back to this day, in how you controlled your emotions. And if you do, you may just save my life... ” *** SCENE 2 Boot 2341reg524exec874 H-mail Viewer v688.756.34.1.2.6 Load Hyperspace-Mail Chain T2546-87B =To: General Kenobi = =From: Captain Gorbie-wan Kenobi = =Cc: Chief Of Staff Dodona = = Subject: Important find Dear Sirs: we have found an artifact in a highly secure Hutt vault on Narr Shadda. It is a force focus crystal, and it seems to amplify Force abilities; I am able to bend energy, and increase the blast area of my attacks. I believe this is an artifact Luke Skywalker was looking for, as I found the lead from a a space station he was operational on. We have the rest of the refugees on the Nebuchadnezzar. In addition, I have found a very promising apprentice Jedi Knight you may remember: Lieutenant Talian Valinar, the Alderaanian. He is indeed responsible for saving the prisoners on the late orbital station. I am training him in lightsaber combat and to master the secrets of the Force. I truly believe Lt Valinar to be vital to our progress. - GWK To: Captain Gorbie-wan Kenobi From: General Kenobi Cc: Chief Of Staff Dodona, Captain Skywalker Subject: Re: Important find Son, you must destroy that crystal right away. It’s power can never be controlled, and it will destroy you. In addition, please forward a roster of the refugees taken from that station. And keep me updated on your progress with Lt Valinar. - OWK To: General Kenobi From: Captain Gorbie-wan Kenobi Cc: Chief Of Staff Dodona, Captain Skywalker Subject: Re: re: Important find General Kenobi, I must insist that this crystal not be destroyed. I have been training with Lt. Valinar. He is indeed impressive in combat - far in excess of my own ability. However, with the power of the crystal, I am able to push him to his ultimate limits. It teaches him to trust in the Force to protect himself from oncoming attacks even though they are not even coming in a straight line, and are far more powerful than anything he has encountered before. - GWK Attachment: Refugee roster.xls To: Captain Gorbie-wan Kenobi From: Captain Skywalker Cc: Chief Of Staff Dodona, Uncle Owen Subject: Re: re: re: Important find I will be sending a shuttle to pick up Refugee #85309. TY - Skywalker out. To: Jan Dodona From: General Kenobi Subject: Fwd: Re: re: re: Important find Stubborn kid. Jan, please order him to destroy it. It will kill us all. - OWK To: Chief Of Staff Dodona From: Captain Gorbie-wan Kenobi Cc: General Kenobi Subject: Re: re: Important find Sir, I must insist I have more time. This could be an instrument of peace. - GWK To: Captain Gorbie-wan Kenobi From: General Kenobi Subject: Stop spying on me Please stop spying on me. -OWK *** SCENE 3 In a cargo bay on the Nebuchadnezzar, Talian and Gorbie spar at lightning speeds while two droids watch from the sidelines. Talian’s double lightsaber dances with graceful ease while Gorbie, surrounded by the shimmering sheen of a shield, directs the energies pouring out of the Force Crystal behind him towards his opponent. As they train they engage in witty banter ... Gorbie: “I don’t know how you can use that double-bladed monstrosity of yours so easily, but it is impressive.... And well constructed too! If you like, though, I can improve it by cutting it in half...” Talian: (laughing) “That is a most generous offer, but you might hurt my feelings if I took you up on it... this monstrosity was many days in the making...” A light flashes on one of the droids instrument panels. The droid, a 3PO series Protocol Droid, interrupts the training in the usual snooty Coruscant accent... N-O3PO: “Oh excuse me Master Gorbie-wan, but you have received a priority communique from your uncle, General Kenobi...” Gorbie: “Thank you N-O - what a useful droid you’ve made Talian - does he make espresso too? What does it say N-O?” N-O3PO: “Oh, well, General Kenobi requests you and my Master’s presence at once - he would like to meet my Master and speak to you on urgent business...” Talian: “He wants to steal our toy, doesn’t he?” Gorbie: “Probably - but he may also want to assess your readiness for Jedi Masterhood... And he’s family, so I can’t just ignore him *sigh*.” (turns to the other droid, a spunky little Astromech) “R1D20, can you ready our transport?” R1D20: “bweep doo bop doodlee oop doo bop!” Gorbie: “I’m going to go ahead and assume he said yes... Talian, walk and talk strategy with me...” They meet the droids in the hangar bay a few minutes later and only a few more minutes after that, are disembarking in the hangar bay of the Secret Jedi Training Academy on the planet below the Nebuchadnezzar. A Padawan meets them there and leads them to the Training Halls where Obi-Wan greets them.. Obi-Wan: “Greetings young Jedi - you must be Lieutenant Talian Valinar. I have heard a great deal about you, and all of it was good. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Talian: (bows) “Greetings Master Kenobi - it is a pleasure to meet you too. Although I must warn you - anything in praise which you have heard of me is likely exaggerated, as it has no doubt come from your nephew, and Master Gorbie-Wan is too generous with his praise...” Obi-Wan: (pauses, then chuckles) “Well yes most likely - I shall consider myself duly warned then, thank you. But good-natured humour aside, I have been watching you myself through the Force as you conduct your training, and I believe you are ready to take the next step in your journey: I believe it is time for you to take upon the training of a Padawan of your own. What do you say to that?” Talian: (bows) “I am honoured for the opportunity and that you think me worthy of it without need of Master Gorbie-Wan’s obvious bias in my favour... Whom did you have in mind?” Obi-Wan turns towards an arena to the side of the Halls and points at a young human female. She is sparring in a most aggressive fashion against a trio of unfortunate Padawans... Obi-Wan: “This is Ayalla Teranna, a fellow Alderaanian to you, and a most, er... spirited student.” Over in the arena, Ayalla - who has been becoming increasingly aggressive as the sparring match advances - throws down her lightsaber, leaps on her final opponents’ back, and wrestles him to the ground barehanded, snarling like a wild bantha the whole way down. Talian: (amused) “Oh I like her - she’s exciting...” Obi-Wan: “Indeed she is... however as you can see, she has difficulty controlling her emotions, and as you can imagine, does not take well to direction from teachers. Her last Instructor is convalescing in a bacta tank for the next three weeks after attempting to enforce some much-needed discipline upon her... needless to say, he will be reassigned. Perhaps you will be bale to succeed where so many others have failed. She is proud and short-tempered, but she is a strong candidate... I feel that your shared ancestry added to your talents and disposition will suit you perfectly for this... challenge. Do you accept?” Talian: (bows) “I would be honoured - it will be an excellent opportunity for me to improve my patience. And, Force-willing, some of it may rub off on her. When may I begin?” Obi-Wan: (smiles in relief, and perhaps sympathy) “Immediately - you may go introduce yourself to her while I speak with Master Gorbie-Wan. I have informed her already of her assignment to you.... Oh and in case you were wondering, she is not particularly pleased with it... May the Force be with you...” Talian: (smiling) “I shall consider myself duly warned then - thank you Master Kenobi. May the Force be with you as well.” Talian bows and heads towards his new apprentice. Obi-Wan then turns to Gorbie and speaks... Obi-Wan: “Master Gorbie, I pray you are here to return the crystal to me so that it can be properly destroyed.” Gorbie: “I can’t do that just yet. I have been practicing with this crystal, trying to unlock its powers for a few days now. Each time I think I’ve discovered everything, I … Obi-Wan: (Cuts him off) “Gorbie-wan Kenobi, I order you to give me the Gemini Force Crystal.” Gorbie: “I must refuse your direct order, unfortunately. I need to take this to Chief Of Staff Dodona to make the final decision.” Obi-Wan: “You brazen fool! You would disobey a direct order, after all that I have done for you?” Gorbie: “Sir, this is a tool for peace. To prove it to you, strike me down. Take your lightsaber and try to take my head off.” Obi-wan Kenobi reflects on this for a moment. He pulls his lightsaber out of his cloak, while Gorbie seems to be concentrating. A light blue tinge appears around Gorbie, as he exposes his neck to his Master. Without anger or emotion, Obi-wan Kenobi slices quickly at Gorbie-wan’s neck, and his shot is deflected. Puzzled, he slowly takes his blade again and presses it on Gorbie’s neck. His lightsaber seems to flicker as it touches the shield, and for what seems like an eternity, he keeps his blue blade on Gorbie-Wan’s exposed neck. GWK: “Master, this is a tool of peace. I discovered this ability only a few hours ago, and I believe this is only the beginning.” OWK: “You have great faith in The Gemini Force Crystal to trust your life against my blade so easily. Let us head to visit the Chief Of Staff.” Gorbie and Obi-Wan set off for the Ship Hangar together, wisely not taking the ship that Talian needs in order to return to the Nebuchadnezzar... *** SCENE 4 As Gorbie and Obi-Wan depart, Talian arrives at the Training Arena in time to see Ayalla sink her nails into her poor opponents’ shoulder. Talian looks on calmly. Ayalla: “Say it... Say it... Say wamprat!” Padawan: “Aggggh! Wamprat! Wamprat!” Ayalla finally releases the boy and gives him a swift kick in the rear as he retreats in shame and pain. Her lightsaber lifts off the ground and flies towards her outstretched hand. As she grasps it, she notices Talian standing nearby and looking straight at her. Ayalla: “You want some punishment too, creep-o?? What are you looking at??” Talian: “An impressive display of ferocity, it would seem...” Ayalla: “That’s right it was impressive! So I suggest you take your creepy stare somewhere else before I continue the display ON YOU.” Talian: (pleasantly) “Yes, I would like that.” Ayalla: (confused) “...What?” Talian: “I would like you to continue your display of ferocity... on me.” Ayalla: (eyes narrowing) “Now listen Junior - clearly you’re new around here, so I’m gonna let you in on a little secret: I don’t play nice. I send people to the infirmary and I eat Junior Jedi’s like you for breakfast. Now if you wanna dance, I’ve got no problem carving my initials into your creepy face, but since you’re new, I’m gonna give you one last chance to just walk away.” Talian: (calmly) “Let us dance little Jedi-eater...” Ayalla: (ignites her lightsaber) “Alright punk, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. Draw!” Talian: (Shakes his head) “No. I will remain unarmed. I will give you one chance to hit me... if you can...” Ayalla: (smiles excitedly) “Oh I’m sooooo gonna enjoy this!” Ayalla snarls and leaps at Talian swinging her lightsaber in a vicious arc. Talian calmly steps out of the way and prepares for the rest of the onslaught. As the rain of frenzied lightsaber blows fly at him, Talian deftly continues to avoid each one, relying on his newly honed Jedi training. As each successive swing continues to sail harmlessly through the air where Talian used to be, Ayalla becomes more and more enraged. Finally when she has had enough, she throws down her lightsaber and leaps at Talian, ready to sink in her claws and rend to the bone. But Talian remains calm, and as ferocious as Ayalla’s onslaught is, it is all the easier to avoid in his calmness, and he casually sidesteps her hurtling body. Without Talian’s form in the way to stop her momentum, Ayalla sails epically through the air, her ferociousness changing to confusion as she glides harmlessly past him. Then a brief flash of apprehension flashes across her face as she notices the Arena floor rapidly rushing towards her. After landing unceremoniously upon it, she watches helplessly as she slides a full ten feet across it and straight into a nearby pillar, impacting head-first with a dull thud. Talian, seeing that Ayalla is not seriously injured, calmly watches as she shakes her head and blinks. By now, a small crowd has gathered round to watch and, despite their rigorous Jedi training in self-control, there are more than a few satisfied smiles amongst previous ‘victims’ of Ayalla’s ferocity. Aware now of the audience, Ayalla attempts to slowly rise to her feet to teach everyone there a lesson, however she is so dazed from her collision and exhausted from her exertion that she promptly stumbles and collapses back onto the ground, landing flat on her rump. Her face flushes bright red and even though she would love nothing more than to scream in frustration, her head is spinning too much for that. So she summons just enough poise to collect herself into a dignified position and speak in a steady voice in an attempt to salvage some pride... Ayalla: (concentrating very hard) “You are not a Jedi Paladin Recruit, are you?” Talian: (smilling) “No, I am not.” Ayalla: (thinks for a moment) “I assume then, that you are Talian Valinar, and you are here to continue my training...?” Talian (nodding in praise) “Yes, I am both.” Ayalla: (eyes narrowing, regaining just a bit more composure) “Well then Master Valinar, before we get started, let’s get one thing straight: I don’t like teachers. You all think you’re better than I am and like to remind me of it constantly, berating me for my improper behaviour, admonishing me for my lack of respect, and in general telling me where ‘my place’ is... Well listen here ‘Master’: ‘my place’ is wherever I decide it should be, my behaviour is my decision, and you will get your respect when you have good and earned it...maybe. Is that all crystal clear?” Talian: (smiles) “Oh yes, perfectly so.” Ayalla: (eyes narrow uncertainly) “... And you don’t have a problem with any of that...?” Talian: (helpfully) “Would you like me to...?” Ayalla: (even more uncertain) “Umm... No... I suppose not?” She regains a bit of confidence as she begins to feel her head clearing up. “Good then, I’m glad we’ve got that cleared up...” She rises to her feet slowly but steadily and walks over to retrieve her lightsaber. Talian: (smiling) “Yes, so am I. Very well, goodbye then.” He begins walking away. Ayalla looks confused. She follows, limping slightly. Ayalla: “What?? What do you mean ‘goodbye’? Where are you going?” Talian: “To the Nebuchadnezzar, of course...” Ayalla: “And what am I supposed to do??” Talian: “Get your belongings in order and meet me in the hangar bay in fifteen minutes of course - what else were you thinking you should be doing...?” Ayalla: “Fifteen minutes?? Are you crazy?? I’ll need an hour at least....” Talian: “Then I am sorry to cause you such inconvenience...” Ayalla: “But...” Talian: “Don’t forget to travel light...” Ayalla: “But...” Talian: “And say goodbye to all your friends...” Ayalla: “I...” Talian: “Oh, and Ayalla...” He stops suddenly and turns to face the trailing apprentice, who skids to a halt to avoid a collision. “Please stop calling me ‘Master’, I am not a Jedi Master. You may call me ‘Talian’.” Ayalla: (blinks several times) “Agreed...” Ayalla, flustered and still limping, heads off to her quarters to pack her few belongings. Talian watches her go, then with a chuckle and shake of his head, leaves in the direction of the Hangar Bay. He knows Gorbie and Obi-Wan left long ago, the only thing he is unsure of is whether or not they left him a shuttle to return to the Nebuchadnezzar with... *** Category:Offline